


Je veux une cigarette

by Safr2n



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Romance, après punk hasard, cigarette, sensual
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:40:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24556330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Safr2n/pseuds/Safr2n
Summary: Depuis leur départ de Punk Hasard, Nami se sentait bizarre. Une envie étrange s’était infiltrée en elle, provoquant un besoin qui devait être assouvi, sans qu’elle sache ce qu’elle voulait.
Relationships: Nami/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 12
Kudos: 23





	Je veux une cigarette

**Author's Note:**

> Titre: Je veux une cigarette
> 
> Personnages: Sanji et Nami
> 
> Disclaimer: Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Eiichiro Oda, notre maître à tous.
> 
> Notes: Ce qui n'était qu'à la base une idée qui est soudainement apparu dans ma tête s'est transformé en cours d'écriture en quelque chose que je n'avais pas du tout prévu. Deuxième partie peut-être?

Depuis leur départ de Punk Hasard, Nami se sentait bizarre. Elle n'arrivait pas à se concentrer et c'était plutôt problématique puisqu'elle était en charge d'amener son équipage à bon port. Une envie étrange s'était infiltrée en elle, provoquant un besoin qui devait être assouvi, sans qu'elle sache ce qu'elle voulait. Des gouttes de sueurs perlaient de son front et un mal de tête commençait à prendre forme.

Elle s'essuya d'un revers de manche avant de se diriger vers les cuisines. Peut-être que Sanji serait en mesure de lui préparer un breuvage qui étancherait cette étrange soif qui l'habitait.

Elle trouva le cuisinier assis au comptoir, en train d'écrire ce que la jeune femme imagina être une nouvelle recette, une cigarette à la main. En voyant le petit bâtonnet de nicotine brulant doucement entre les longs doigts du blond, elle ne put s'en empêcher.

La rousse s'était précipitée vers l'homme avant de lui prendre la cigarette pour la porter à sa bouche et de prendre une bonne bouffée du poison. Expirant avec soulagement et savourant l'étanchement de sa soif, elle ne se rendit pas tout de suite compte qu'elle se faisait dévisager.

Le jeune homme avait été surpris de toute cette scène. Depuis quand sa Nami-san fumait-elle?

Réalisant enfin ce qu'elle venait de faire, Nami laissa échapper un petit cri de surprise. Elle regarda de nouveau la cigarette qu'elle tenait encore, sous le choc.

-N-Nami-san? s'essaya Sanji. Est-ce que ça va?

-J-je sais pas… répondit-elle. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris…

-Depuis quand fumes-tu? demanda-t-il confus.

-Depuis jamais, répondit-elle tout aussi confuse. Je n'ai jamais fumé… Mais j'avais cette envie bizarre, je ne me sentais pas bien… Je…

Elle releva la tête. Croisant le regard bleu du cuisinier, un déclic se fit. Et il semblait avoir compris également.

-Oh, je suis désolé Nami-san. C'est de ma faute…

-Non, ne dit pas ça…

-Oui, défendit-il. Si je n'avais pas fumé lorsque j'étais dans ton corps… tu n'en serais pas là… L'addiction à la nicotine est dangereuse…

-Arrête, c'est moi qui t'as permis de le faire!

-Je sais, mais je n'aurais pas dû! J'avais la responsabilité de te protéger!

-Et tu l'as fait! répliqua-t-elle. Grâce à ton corps, j'ai pu survivre aux attaques de Ceasar! Ne te blâme pas pour quelques cigarettes!

Sanji baissa la tête de honte. Il s'en voulait tellement. Oui, les heures passées sur Punk Hasard dans le corps de Nami aurait été très pénible si elle ne lui avait pas permis de fumer, mais il aurait dû se douter que cela engendrerait une addiction chez la jeune femme qu'il aimait.

-J'ai commencé très jeune, avoua-t-il. Et je n'ai jamais été en mesure d'arrêter. Je n'ai jamais vraiment essayé… disons que ça m'aide énormément lors de mes crises de colère… ou d'anxiété…

-Sanji-kun…

-Mais je ne voulais pas t'imposer ça! reprit-il avec force. Je suis vraiment désolé. Si tu contrôles cette envie pendant quelques jours, ça devrait aller mieux…

En parlant d'envie, celle de Nami revient en force. Elle porta de nouveau la cigarette à sa bouche, mais fut stoppé par la main du blond.

-Non, il ne faut pas…

Il avait parlé d'une voix si douce. De nouveau perdue dans le regard bleu de Sanji, Nami sentie son cœur battre plus fort.

-Mais j'en ai envie…

Avant que le cuisinier ne puisse l'empêcher une nouvelle fois, elle prit une deuxième bouffée de ce qui restait du bâtonnet de nicotine. Mais contrairement à la première, le soulagement n'arriva pas. Son envie était encore là, plus forte que jamais. Si la cigarette ne pouvait étancher sa soif, qu'est-ce qui pourrait le faire?

Regardant à nouveau le visage de l'homme devant elle, elle sut. Reposant dans le cendrier sur le comptoir le reste de la cigarette, elle se rapprocha encore plus du blond, jusqu'à ce mettre à califourchon sur lui. Sous le choc, il ne pouvait rien faire. Toute cette situation semblait irréelle, tirée d'un rêve.

La femme qui avait volé son cœur se tenait sur lui, le regardant avec désir. Il ne pouvait y croire.

Lentement, elle glissa ses mains sur ses épaules, massant légèrement au passage. Il aurait dû agir, ne serait-ce que la prendre dans ses bras. Mais il ne contrôlait plus son corps et celui-ci avait décidé de figer.

Nami ne se maitrisait pas plus. Le désir s'était emparé d'elle. Elle remonta ses mains jusqu'au cou du blond, touchant finalement sa peau. Elle était douce et la jeune femme ne put s'empêcher d'en vouloir plus. Elle tenait à présent le visage de Sanji entre ses doigts alors que celui-ci continuait de la regarder avec étonnement.

Lentement et avec la plus grande délicatesse, elle approcha son visage et déposa ses lèvres sur celle du cuisinier. Le contact l'électrisa. C'était si bon. Elle en voulait plus. Le baiser se fit plus ferme, plus intense. Les lèvres de Sanji lui appartenaient désormais. Elle voulait les dévorer.

Il alors sorti de sa torpeur et vient placer ses mains sur les hanches de la rousse. Caressant doucement la femme qui l'embrassait, il répondit au baiser, ce qui la poussa à rendre celui-ci encore plus profond, plus sensuel. Lorsqu'elle toucha sa langue, elle en pleura presque de plaisir.

Le goût de la nicotine, souvenir de la cigarette que l'homme avait fumée avant qu'elle n'arrive, apaisa la jeune femme. Mais il y avait quelque chose d'autre. Une autre saveur, totalement indescriptible. Et complètement addictive. Tout en découvrant la bouche du blond, elle se rendit compte que c'était exactement ce qu'elle avait besoin. Que c'était ce qu'elle désirait au plus profond d'elle-même. Et qu'elle en redemanderait, encore et encore.

Continuant de savourer ce baiser, Nami glissa ses mains dans les cheveux du cuisiner. Ils étaient doux et lui donnait une prise parfaite pour s'ancrer encore plus dans ce moment merveilleux et sensuel qu'elle vivait.

Pousser par son propre désir, Sanji resserra sa prise sur le corps de la jeune femme et la rapprocha. C'était tellement bon. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait jamais s'en passer à présent. Il avait goûté au fruit défendu, il était à présent condamné. Cette femme allait décidément causer sa perte.

Le torse de l'homme contre le sien réveilla une chaleur dans son ventre et si Nami croyait en avoir assez, elle sut qu'elle avait eu tort. Le désir enflammait à présent tout son corps. Ce ne fut que le besoin d'air qui l'obligea à relâcher les lèvres du blond. Elle ne put cependant s'en priver longtemps. Elle déposa un baiser sur le coin de la bouche de Sanji, avant de continuer sur sa mâchoire et finalement dans son cou.

L'homme frissonna et laissa échapper un soupir de plaisir. C'était un rêve, il n'y avait pas d'autre explication. La femme qu'il aimait de tout son être était en train de l'embrasser passionnément. Elle s'approchait maintenant dangereusement de son oreille, lui donnant alors accès au creux de son propre cou qu'il s'empressa d'effleurer de ses lèvres à son tour.

-J'ai compris, souffla Nami. Je ne suis pas devenue accro à la cigarette.

Sanji soupira de nouveau de plaisir en sentant le souffle chaud de la femme sur son oreille.

-Lorsqu'on a changé de corps, continua-t-elle, je suis devenue accro… à toi…

Le cœur du cuisinier se serra. Au point d'avoir mal. Il ne pouvait avoir bien entendu.

-Q-qu'es..quo..

-J'aurais dû agir plutôt, te le dire plutôt, expliqua-t-elle, mais je suis tombée amoureuse de toi… il y a longtemps maintenant… je crois que… que j'avais peur de ces sentiments… Mais lorsque je me suis retrouvé dans ton corps, je me suis… comment dire… imprégnée de toi? Et inconsciemment, ça a réveillé tout ça…

Ces mots étaient une musique aux oreilles de Sanji. Il ne pouvait croire ce qui était en train de se passer.

-Lorsque je suis revenue dans le mien, poursuivit la jeune femme, je pouvais encore sentir ta présence dans mon corps… tu as laissé une trace… une trace que je ne veux pas voir partir… tu es devenu mon addiction.

Nami n'en pouvait plus, elle devait l'embrasser encore. Elle s'empara à nouveau des lèvres du jeune homme avec impatience et cette faim non-assouvit qui brûlait en elle. Elle ne perdit pas de temps à aller en profondeur cette fois et retrouva avec plaisir la bouche de l'homme qu'elle aimait. Elle sentait cet amour grandir de plus en plus et la chaleur dans son ventre s'était maintenant transformée en millier de papillons qui virevoltait et faisait battre son cœur encore plus fort.

Sanji avait cette fois-ci répliqué avec la même intensité que la femme dans ses bras. Les mains de celle-ci dans ses cheveux, s'agrippant fort pour ne pas le laisser partir, avait eu raison de lui. Les lèvres si douces collées aux siennes, la langue qui dansait avec la sienne, avaient eu raison de lui. Cette femme, si merveilleuse, avait eu raison de lui. Il était fou amoureux et il ne pouvait plus résister.

Il l'a serra encore plus fort contre lui et s'efforça de transmettre tout son amour dans ce baiser. Il voulait lui faire comprendre qu'elle était tout pour lui, depuis le début. Depuis le premier regard. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent une deuxième fois, il ne fut en mesure que de prononcer quelques mots.

-Je t'aime.

Mais elle le savait déjà.

Ce fut au tour de Sanji de parcourir le cou de la jeune femme. Son parfum était enivrant et les doux gémissements de plaisir qu'elle laissait échapper étaient la plus belle des mélodies. Ses caresses se faisaient plus insistantes, une main parcourait sa cuisse nue, l'autre était dans son dos, massant légèrement ici et là. Il était au paradis.

Et il tenait un ange dans ses bras.

-Je t'aime, répéta-t-il.

Il se savait capable de dire ces mots à l'infini. Pour cette femme, il ferait tout.

Nami en frissonna. Désir, passion, faim dévorante… Elle n'était plus en mesure de réfléchir. Elle se laissa complètement emporter. Ses mains, toujours entremêlés dans les mèches blondes, descendirent jusqu'à la poitrine de l'homme qui l'embrassait et commencèrent à déboutonner la chemise qui se trouvait sur leurs chemin. Très vite, celles-ci s'introduisirent dans le vêtement et Nami put apprécier la douceur de la peau qui s'offrait à elle.

Les baisers dans son cou se firent plus fougueux et elle sentit de longs doigts passer sous sa camisole pour venir caresser lentement son dos. Sa respiration augmenta. Toutes ses sensations étaient si intenses, si excises, et pourtant, il n'avait fait que l'embrasser et la serrer dans ses bras.

-Tu me rends folle, soupira-t-elle.

Elle l'embrassa une fois de plus, se déhanchant légèrement contre lui. Ce n'était pas assez. Elle en voulait plus, tellement plus! Se séparant des lèvres de Sanji, elle vient lui mordiller l'oreille, provoquant alors un gémissement délicieux chez le blond, avant de murmurer :

-Je te veux.

**Author's Note:**

> Merci d'avoir lu et n'hésiter pas à laisser une review et/ou me dire si une deuxième partie serait bien!
> 
> Merci^^
> 
> -Safr2n


End file.
